Prome Princess
by badeistheOTPofOTPS
Summary: And it was in that second that Jade realized she didn't want to be seen as perfect and beautiful to anyone else but, Beck Oliver. Suddenly the thought of others possibly crowning her as a princess seemed so small in comparison to Beck crowning her. Just a sweet fluffy Bade one-shot.


**AN: I don't know what this is, I was writing a one-shot to get out of the as of lately writer's block I've been having and then I couldn't find any words to flow and so I basically created a one-shot to get rid of a writer's block for another one-shot that was to help me update a new chapter for my story 'Different Worlds', which by the way shall be update sometime soon. Confusing and stupid, I know, I know.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Victorious in any way shape or form.**

**As always enjoy and let me know what you think.**

It really came to no surprise when perfect, Tori Vega won yet again another event, but this particularly event let a usually fuming someone feeling rather disappointed and if there was one thing Jade West was good at doing it was hiding said emotions however, Beck Oliver always seemed to find a loop to this defense mechanism despite her protest.

So, maybe she didn't win Prome Princess or whatever Hollywood Arts' called the title Tori, Trina, Cat, and Jade had stressed over the whole week for after all it was just some stupid plastic tiara or at least that's how Beck and the rest of the boys saw it. For Jade it meant much more, it meant whoever won Prome Princess was HA's most beautiful and perfect gal and after a tearful and unusual emotional blue-green eyed girl expressed this to her chestnut eyed boyfriend he knew he had to make her understand one thing.

_She'd always be his princess._

.

The next day she was ordered to show up at his RV wearing the same attire from the night before; her darkish teal just above knee length dress and black pumps. Of course Jade being Jade was already fed up, she planned out yelling at him the second she walked in his stupid RV for reminding her of her lost to stupid Vega. It was bad enough she had gone a great amount of time to look perfect yesterday only to walk out empty handed, but to do it again? Boy, was Beck going to get it.

A small gasp and wide bright eyes instead greeted Beck the second her clad foot hit the RV's carpet.

Azure Christmas lights gracefully covered the walls the lack of the everyday lights giving the room an impeccable feel, silk black colored rose petals covered the fluffy carpet now seeping through the detail, and the faint sound of 'Parachute's, Forever and Always' could be heard filling the space around the two.

But, perhaps the best sight in the small RV would have to be a handsome Beck Oliver standing in the middle of the room with both his hands behind his back and awaiting eyes with a smug smirk, his tux from last night making him the most perfect view. And finally after taking it all in blue-greens met chocolaty browns.

With a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched Jade finally found words to master up. "Why?"

It was such a simple word, but the voice laced with it made his heart race up and down. He couldn't quite pin point it but he thought he heard a hint of happiness and _doubtfulness? _"Why not? Jade, last night you basically said not winning Prome princess meant you weren't the most bea-"

"Yeah, newsflash Beck I know what I said, but I was just upset and stupid Ve-"

"Just let me talk first, alright?" He said stealing back the spotlight and chance to speak. He didn't wait for her nod to pick up from where he was first interrupted. "You said winning meant you were Hollywood Arts' most beautiful and perfect girl and well Jade you're not.." He purposely trailed off to capture her now clenching jaw and red hot face, but before he could get interrupted again he picked right back up. "You're the world's most beautiful and perfect human being. Your beauty's timeless Jade, never outdated and I'd be damn if my girlfriend doesn't know just how fucking amazing and perfect she really is. And if a crown really represents all that, so be it." Finally bringing out his hands from his back a shiny object was revealed with tan hands; a tiara and a smile Jade cherished oh so much.

And it was in that second that Jade realized she didn't want to be seen as perfect and beautiful to anyone else but, Beck Oliver. Suddenly the thought of others possibly crowning her as a princess seemed so small in comparison to Beck crowning her.

"So what do you say Jadelyn West? Will you acknowledge the fact that you've always been and always will be a princess and much more to me?" He didn't wait for a response as he placed the crown over her head pulling back to kiss her temple and pull her body closer to his own. "I love you, Jade." He whispered with his lips now ghosting over her lips with a small smile.

"And I really love you so much, Beck." She whispered back just as soft before looping her arms around his neck and bringing their lips together for a sweet loving kiss.

The duo spent an hours in each other's embrace slowly swinging to the soft beat of the background music and constantly connecting their lips, whispering sweet nothings.

"I can't wait to tell Vega and see her stupid smile fall as she realizes my crown is worth way more than hers." Beck chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth, yup, that was his girl and he loved her.


End file.
